


Conquered

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: "I have had dreams and I have had nightmares, but I have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams." (Jonas Salk)They help each other.





	Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do just Yugi, but then I thought that Atem deserves to be vulnerable. So I included a nightmare for him too.
> 
> This fic is set in the week following Atem's going out with Anzu, so he knows that he was a Pharaoh, but still doesn't have anything concrete beyond that.

**1\. Yugi**

He'd thought—but it doesn't matter what he'd thought, because it's still happening, and he's no longer sure if he really did get his Grandpa back. The card's in his hands, burning cold, with his family trapped inside, looking so, so frightened, and he can  _hear_ him, he can hear Sugoroku screaming, can feel his stuttering heartbeat—how long can he last—?

Shadows puncture Yugi's lungs. He watches, helpless, as they wrap around his rib cage and snap his bones. They shred his skin, whispering, hissing,  _you can't help him, you'll never help him_. It's not him they want. It's not him that Pegasus wants either. But the Puzzle is missing from his neck, so the darkness will take what it can get, even if he can't compare.

They constrict his heart, squeezing, squeezing—his Grandpa yells—his friends are falling—

_"—bou. Aibou!"_

There, out of the dark: a hand. Unlike the talons surrounding Yugi, this one is pale and human. Above it, a glowing golden eye.

Yugi fights. He kicks and struggles as much as he can, just enough—just enough to reach—come on,  _come on_ —

The hand is warm, grip strong and sure. With one powerful tug, it yanks Yugi into the light.

Yugi coughs and heaves in the middle of a labyrinth. There are two hands now, grasping his shoulders.

"It's alright," his other self murmurs, "I've got you. You're safe."

Their bond pulses with mutual relief. Yugi wraps himself in it and sighs.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Come, now. Sit down."

A wooden bench fades in. Yugi teeter-totters to it. "I'm not awake?"

His other self sits beside him, hand on his back. "I thought it best to bring you here. Your room is still dark, and while I couldn't see your nightmare, I knew it had to do with shadows."

Yugi gives him a small smile. "Yeah, it did. It was. You know. Pegasus, and Grandpa, and." He rubs his eyes.

If his other self senses there was more to it, he doesn't pry, just keeps rubbing soothing circles between Yugi's shoulder blades. "Would you like me to enter your dreams with you? If only to ensure they stay dreams."

Yugi blows out a long breath and leans against him. "That'd be nice. We could play a game too?"

"I would like that."

Yugi sleeps through the night.

 

**2\. Spirit**

It's somehow worse because it's so muddled. He's standing— _somewhere_ , speaking in a language he doesn't quite understand but knows, in some part of him, that he should. And someone is replying, but there is nothing human about their voice. It's as if Malice itself is speaking.

And there is pain. So much pain. But he has to keep fighting. That is the one thing he knows for certain.

The nightmare isn't in the pain, though. Not really. No, the nightmare is how he feels the long centuries ahead of him. How he knows that this fight is an endless one, that he will never, ever be able to stop the pain, that he will never be able to rest or think or—or even recognize who or what it is he's fighting against or  _why_. 

His insides feel like a tomb, but his skin is on fire. His chest burns, and when he looks down, he sees the Puzzle bulging from his flesh. He will never be free of it. He will never be free of  _this_. But what  _is_ this?

He wants to go home.

Does he have a home?

...that's not Malice's voice.

He looks around wildly, unable to breathe or scream. If only that new voice would speak louder. Then, maybe, he could retreat. Just for a little while. He's allowed a little while, isn't he?

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait. He knows that voice.

Malice roars. The voice keeps calling to him, and it sounds,  _feels_ , like a reason to survive whatever this is. For this voice, he can fight until the end of time.

_"Mou hitori no boku! Mou hitori no boku!"_

A golden string, gleaming and beautiful, pierces the Puzzle's hold and weaves through the dark. He grabs hold and follows on trembling legs.

He feels like he's going home.

Someone drags him out, and a door slams shut.

"Are you okay? Mou hitori no boku?"

It all shatters into startling clarity.

He blinks his eyes open, finding himself sprawled between Yugi's legs, face buried in his stomach. He has Yugi's shirt in a vice, and Yugi has both arms around him. He should move. He doesn't.

"I heard you scream," Yugi says, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

He turns his head just enough to look behind him. One of the doors looms over them. He must have been exploring and gotten trapped inside. Of course not even he is safe from his own soul.

"Thank you," he rasps, "for coming at all."

A noise of indignation. "Of  _course_ I came for you! We're friends, aren't we? Partners! No way I'd leave you like that!"

The hole in his chest fills, and with it, the ache in his muscles soothe to nothing. "Yes. Partners."

They sit in silence for a while. Eventually, his ragged breathing calms, falling into sync with Yugi as easily as always. Their bond tastes like comfort and solidarity, and he clings to it like a child.

Yugi gently sits him up. "I think you've had enough exploring for one night. Why don't you come to my soul room for a bit?"

Yugi helps him up, holding onto his hand. "First we need to find a way back out."

The labyrinth moves. Suddenly, they stand before a staircase that enters the main chamber. Below, the main entrance opens for them.

"Oh!" Yugi says, smiling, "Awesome! Looks like you're learning control after all."

He entwines their fingers. "That wasn't me, aibou."

"Oh," Yugi says, softened with wonder.

This amazing, resilient boy. He will fight hundreds of thousands of battalions for him.

"Well, come on. The bed's all made for you, and I'm pretty sure Kuriboh wants to stand guard."

He finds himself smiling with Yugi. "There's no fiercer protector in the world."

Yes. Yes, this. This is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
